superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Grim Adventures of Billy
Opening Credits * Cartoon Network Presents... * A Stupid Billy & Mandy film * "Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure" * Greg Eagles * Richard Horvitz * Grey Delisle * Vanessa Marshall, Fred Willard * and George Segal as "Horror" * Story by: Maxwell Atoms * Written by: Nina Bargiel, Jeremy Bargiel and Maxwell Atoms * Animation Direction: Joo-Shik Yoo, Kwang-Bae Park, Soo-Hyun Park, Hyung-Tae Kim, Jae-Bok Lee * Art Direction: Marc Perry * Editor: Illya Owens * Storyboard by:, C.H. Greenblatt, Maxwell Atoms, Michael Diederich, Alex Almaguer, Ian Wasseluk, Tara Nicole Whitaker, Chris Headrick, Jay Baker, John Holmquist, Spencer Laudiero * Directed by: Shaun Cashman, Kris Sherwood, Gordon Kent, Matt Engstrom, Eddy Houchins, Sue Perrotto, Robert Alvarez, Russell Calabrese, Phil Cummings, Mike Lyman, Christine Kolosov * Supervising Director: Juli Hashiguchi * Billy & Mandy Created by: Maxwell Atoms Closing Credits * Supervising Producer: Shaun Cashman * Producer: Louis J. Cuck * Production Manager: James Silverman * Production Assistants: Pietro "Pappy" Piumetti, Ben Pile * Character Designers: Serapio Calm, Marc Perry, Phil Rynda, Maxwell Atoms * Prop Designers: Mark Bachand, Anna Chambers * Model Clean up: Frank Homiski, Eva Wu * Storyboard Revisionists: Mike Diederich, Tara Whitaker * Additional Storyboarding: Shaun Cashman, Chris Mitchell * Background Designers: Bill Flores, Cliff Voorhees * Background Painters: Joe Binggeli, Don Watson Voices Mandy/Mandroid/Older Mandy/Milkshakes/Some Kid Grey DeLisle Grim/Sperg/Pirate #6 Greg Eagles Billy/Billybot/Harold/Pale Ghoulish Junior/Chippy the Squirrel Richard Horvitz Irwin/Pirate #5/Unicorn Vanessa Marshall I'll Cut You Guy/Pirate #2/Horrorbot/Burnt Skeleton Guard Maxwell Atoms Peequay George Ball Bride of Frankenstein Jane Carr Creeper/Horror's Hand/Pirate #3/Paperboy Greg Ellis Giant Cyclops/Ugly Pirate Bart Flynn Fred Fredburger/Pirate #4 C.H. Greenblatt Billy's Mom Jennifer Hale Older Irwin Dorian Harewood Space Villain/Glacier of Evil/Dracula/Judge Roy Spleen/Underworld Cop Phil LaMarr 2 Headed Parrot Rachael MacFarlene Horror George Segal General Skarr/Pirate #7 Armin Shimerman Executioner/Pirate #1 James Silverman Numbuh Three Lauren Tom Pirate #8/Miniature Cyclops/Spider Clown Mailman/Beast Master Billy West The Boogey Man Fred Willard Casting & Recording Director Kris Zimmerman Recording Studio Manager Karie Gima Pham Recording Engineer Robert Serda Music by Gregory Hinde Drew Neumann Song "Land of the Dead" by Voltaire Music for Song "Scary-O" by Gregory Hinde Lyrics for Song "Scary-O" by Maxwell Atoms "Boogie Wonderland" by John Lind & Allie Willis ©1979 EMI Blackwood Music, Inc., Irving Music, Inc. and Big Mystique Music. All Rights Reserved. International Copyright Secured. Used by Permission. Performed by Earth Wind & Fire Courtesy of Epic Records by Arrangements with Sony SMG Music Entertainment Color Stylist Brian Smith Animation Checking Sandy Benenati Track Reading Slightly-Off Track Overseas Production Studio eMotion, Inc. Seoul, Korea Puppet Studio Screen Novelties, LLC. Puppet D.P. J.C. Earle Puppet Designer Greg Ballora Grim Puppet Greg Ballora Mandy Puppet Kristin Charney Billy Puppet Len Levitt Irwin Puppet Christine Papalexis Picture Editor Illya Owens Assistant Editor Rob DeSales Additional Digital Effects Azariah Owens Dialogue Editor Jim Hearn Director of Production Technology Antonio Gonella Post Production Sound Services Glenwood Editorial Sound Designer Glen Oyabe Sound Editorial Glenn E. Oyabe, M.P.S.E. Jessa Arruda Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Re-Recording Mixers Tim Garrity Brad Brock Erik Sequeira Post Production Supervisor Tony Tedford Post Production Coordinator Alicia Parkinson Production Accountant Shalonda Ware Machine Room Operator Chris Hoetger For Cartoon Network Studios Executive Producer Brian Miller Supervising Produer Jennifer Pelphrey Executive in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network Jay Bastian Executive Producer Maxwell Atoms I.a.s.t.e. No one was mean to baby animals during the making of this cartoon. ©2006 the Cartoon Network. A Time Warner Company All Rights Reserved Cartoon Network Studios Cartoon Network a Time Warner Company Category:Cartoon Network Category:End Credits Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Boomerang Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Warner Home Video Category:Movie credits Category:HBO Max